


Hiddles Armageddon (Tom Hiddleston x Reader )

by magicdrusilla



Series: Reader x Tom Hiddleston [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: Und weiter geht es mit meiner kleinen Tom x Reader Serie. Leider muss ich mich in diesem Teil mit Hiddleswift befassen. Hoffe es gefällt euch.





	

Fuck off 2016

Okay, eins vorweg, alle die von sich behaupten, das Jahr 2016 war ein super tolles geniales und was weiß ich noch alles Jahr, die brauchen diese Story einfach gar nicht weiter zu lesen, denn ganz ehrlich mal, was zur Hölle war da los?  
Sagen wir es so, es fing ja ganz nett an oder du warst wirklich glücklich zu Anfang des Jahres. Denn Tom und Du haben gemeinsam in seiner Wohnung in London das neue Jahr begrüßt, so wie es mittlerweile in Mode gekommen ist, noch einmal im alten Jahr und dann nett ins neue Jahr gevögelt.  
Aber das Leben ging weiter, es wurde immer schwieriger gemeinsam Zeit zu verbringen, er als „Rising Star“ am Hollywood Himmel und du wolltest auch deinen geliebten Job als Stewardess nicht an den Nagel hängen.  
Außerdem nur das Frauchen sein, das zu Hause auf ihren Mann wartet, ist auch nicht wirklich dein Ding, auch wenn besagter Mann Tom Hiddleston heißt.  
Irgendwie klappte es aber schon, zwar mehr schlecht als recht, doch wenn ihr euch gesehen habt, hattest du die nächsten Tage echt Probleme beim Laufen. Aber DAS war es wert und zwar so was von!

Ihr hattet euch fast drei Wochen nicht gesehen, Tom kam gerade aus New York zurück, wo er zur Met Gala (Ihr ahnt sicher was jetzt kommt) geladen war.  
Er hatte dich nach London in seine Wohnung eingeladen, da er mal wieder ein paar Tag frei hatte. Das Essen, das er für euch zubereitet hatte, war wirklich sehr lecker gewesen und nun saßt ihr gemeinsam am Tisch und blickt euch an, normal wäre jetzt die Zeit für das Dessert (das brauche ich an der Stelle ja nun wirklich nicht zu erklären).  
Die Kerzenflamme flackerte von seinem Atem, der mit einem Mal schneller ging. Und wie nervös er plötzlich wirkte. Irgendwas stimmt nicht, schrie dein inneres Fangirl und rannte in schierer Panik auf und ab!  
„(Name) I have to talk to you about something.“, fing er an. Und du erinnerst dich noch gut daran, wie sich besagtes Fangirl geschockt ans Herz fasste und in Schockstarre verfiel. Und sie war nicht allein; auch du blinzeltest ihn leicht ängstlich an.  
Vorsichtig griffst du nach seiner Hand: „What is it, Tom?“

Ja, so fing der ganze Mist an und die Krönung von dem Ganzen war dann das sagenumwobenen I heart T.S Shirt.  
Am liebsten hättest du dich irgendwo eingegraben, nur um nichts von dem ganzen Scheiß mit zu bekommen. Oder dir einfach die Augen ausgekratzt um das Elend nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.  
Nein, es war keine PR. Tom hatte sich tatsächlich in Madame „Ich vögel‘ mich dann mal durch ganz Hollywood“ verliebt und an diesem Abend erzählte er dir davon und beendete eure Beziehung, oder besser gesagt er hatte dir das Herz mit bloßen Händen herausgerissen und dann noch vor deinen Augen verspeist. Natürlich hatte er dir angeboten, dass ihr Freunde bleibt, aber jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, in wie vielen Fällen funktioniert das tatsächlich?

Aber das Leben muss weiter gehen, dass sagst du dir jedenfalls jeden verdammten Tag, seitdem Tom nicht mehr Teil deines ist.  
Du bemühst dich wirklich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Deine Existenz „Post Tom“ zu gestalten. Doch niemand scheint es dir auch nur irgendwie leichter machen zu wollen. Und dann ist da noch #Hiddleswift  
Jeden Abend neue Horrorstories und es ist ganz egal, auf welchem Kontinent du dich gerade befindest. Die Presse fühlt sich einfach berufen, damit ihr Sommerloch zu stopfen.  
Und dann war plötzlich alles genauso schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Schadenfreude? Nein, das ist wohl das falsche Wort für den Freudentanz, den du aufgeführt hast. Aber du hast dir ebenso geschworen, dass du niemals und unter keinen Umständen jemals ihn anrufen, schreiben, faxen oder eine Brieftaube schicken wirst. Denn dafür bist du einfach viel zu stolz und außerdem ist da auch die Sorge, dass er dir dein Herz noch einmal bricht und davon wirst du dich dann garantiert nicht mehr erholen. 

Rest in HELL Hiddleswift!

Du läufst schnellen Schrittes über die Gangway, den Coffee to go in der einen Hand, deinen lila Rollkoffer in der anderen. Dein non stop Flug wird von Las Vegas nach Honolulu gehen, wo du dich bereits auf eine ganze Woche Freizeit in einem traumhaften Hotel am North Shore freust, bevor es dann non stop weiter nach Sydney geht. Du betrittst das Flugzeug und checkst als erstes die Gästeliste der ersten Klasse.  
Dort steht nur ein Name, der gleich ein Lächeln auf dein Gesicht zaubert.  
Schade nur, dass es dir nicht gestattet ist irgendwelche „Snakes on a plane“ Witze zu machen, denn niemand Geringeres als Samuel L.eck mich am Arsch ist das geil Jackson ist dein einziger Passagier des heutigen Fluges. Der Typ ist einfach so cool, dass du dein Glück nicht fassen kannst ihn etwas mehr 6 Stunden für dich alleine zu haben.  
Du schickst ein kurzes Stoßgebet an den „Bitte lass ihn kein Arschloch sein“ Gott und beginnst mit den Vorbereitungen. Seine Sonderwünsche sind echt überschaubar und so bist du pünktlich fertig um Mr. Jackson ordnungsgemäß an Bord zu begrüßen. Und da erscheint er, er wirkt leicht übermüdet, doch hat ein breites Lächeln ins Gesicht gepflastert.  
“Welcome aboard, my name is (Name) I´ll be your attendant for this flight to Honolulu. Don´t hesitate to ask me if you need anything.“  
Er nickt freundlich und bleibt einen Moment stehen um dich zu mustern, dann antwortet er mit seiner tiefen und sehr angenehmen Stimme:“Thank you“ Du nimmst ihm das Handgepäck ab und geleitest ihn zu seinem Platz.  
„Please make yourself comfortable, may I offer you something to drink?”  
Er bittet dich um stilles Wasser und einen Kaffee, du entschuldigst dich und machst dich schnell auf den Weg in die Boardküche, bevor die ganzen anderen Passagiere das Flugzeug bevölkern.  
Als du mit den Getränken zurückkehrst, hat er es ich bereits sehr bequem gemacht. Er nimmt die Erfrischungen entgegen und blickt dich wieder so seltsam an.  
„Sorry, (name) I have the feeling that I know you. Did we meet somewhere before?”  
Während du die neue flauschige Vliesdecke aus dem Gepäckfach krammst, überlegst du, was du darauf antworten könntest.  
“No, I don´t think so, Mr.Jackson.”, gibst du höflich zurück und legst die Decke auf den Sitz neben ihm.  
Hinter euch fängt das Gerumpel an, als die normalen Gäste das Flugzeug einzunehmen beginnen.  
“Please, call me Samuel”, schlägt er dir vor. Du schüttelst lächelnd den Kopf: “I´m afraid that is not allowed,Sir.” Manchmal findest du diese verfluchten Regeln einfach nur zum Kotzen. Aber so ist es nun einmal in deinem Job. Und vermutlich rührt diese Richtlinie auch von irgendwo her, vorstellbar ist, irgendein Arschloch xy Promi, der einer Stewardess das DU angeboten hat und sich nachher bei der Airline beschwert hat. Es gibt einfach so viele Deppen auf der Welt.

 

Der Pilot bestätigt über Lautsprecher ”Boarding completed” und die Türen des Fliegers werden geschlossen.  
Du bittest deinen Fluggast, seinen Gurt zu schließen und nimmst dann selbst Platz für den Start.  
Sobald der Vogel in der Luft ist und das Anschnallsymbol ausgeschalten wurde, machst du dich auf den Weg das bestellte Essen für ihn zuzubereiten.  
Er hat schnell raus, dass du seine Fragen stets freundlich beantwortest, aber selber keine Stellen darfst.  
“Would you keep me company for dinner?”, fragt er verschmitz und weiß genau, dass du es nicht ablehnen darfst.  
“How long will you stay on Hawaii?”, fragt er, während er sich einen Pommes in den Mund schiebt.  
“One whole week”, antwortest du begeistert und er lacht auf: ”Wow, so you really need this holiday, as it seems!?”  
“Yes, this year has been killing me!” Du ermahnst dich innerlich nicht zu locker zu werden, aber dieser Kerl ist einfach so voll der Buddy Typ mit dem man in der Kneipe Abends ein Bierchen trinkt und über Gott und die Welt quatschen kann.  
Er erzählt dir, dass der Grund seines Aufenthalts Nachdrehs eines Films sind, indem er einen fiesen Kerl spielt und er vorher kurzerhand noch ein paar Tage Vegas dran gehangen hat.  
„I’m telling you, they booked the best hotel you can imagine“, schwärmt er dir von seiner Unterkunft in Hawaii vor, dann fragt er interessiert: “Which hotel are you staying at?“  
„It´s called Turtle Bay Resort“, schwärmst du, wenn du nur an die Bilder denkst, die du im Netz dazu gesehen hast.  
Der Schauspieler lacht herzlich auf: „You must be kidding me! That´s the hotel we stay at. And I can tell you it´s da bomb!”, verfällt er in Slang.

Die 6 Stunden vergehen wie nix und du kannst dich nicht daran erinnern, wann du in letzter Zeit mal ganze 6 Stunden nicht an Tom und den ganzen Scheiß gedacht hast, wobei ganz richtig ist das nicht, du versuchst gewissermaßen dich in diesem Urlaub deinen Dämonen zu stellen, denn eigentlich hatte Tom vorgehabt dich Anfang des Jahres ans Set nach Hawaii einfliegen zu lassen, weil er dort einen Film gedreht hat, nur leider hatte die Filmfirma es untersagt, da es strengste Geheimhaltung bezüglich der Dreharbeiten gab.

Samuel hat dir, bevor er das Flugzeug verließ, noch von der kleinen Cocktailbar neben der Rezeption erzählt, wo sich die Crew abends öfters auf einen Absacker trifft und dich gebeten dort mal vorbeizuschauen.

 

Urlaub! Noch im Flughafengebäude öffnest du den strengen Knoten und wuschelst dir durch die Haare. Nachdem du die letzten Monate, so oft es erlaubt war, Überstunden und Sonderdienste geschoben hast, nur um dich abzulenken, ist diese Auszeit mehr als notwendig.  
Du steigst in deinen kleinen Mietwagen und fütterst das Navi mit der Adresse es Hotels.  
Es ist knapp eine Stunde bis dorthin. Du lenkst den Wagen sicher vom Flughafengelände und genießt, nachdem du Honolulu hinter dir gelassen hast, die wunderschöne Natur entlang der Küstenstraße.  
Als du am Straßenrand ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Shaved Ice“ siehst, lenkst du den Wagen an die Seite und gönnst dir gleich mal eine Portion von der genialen Erfrischung. Ja, die Hawaiianer wissen, wie sie es sich gut gehen lassen.  
Du kommst am Hotel an und stellst den Wagen auf dem Gästeparkplatz ab, alles, was du für die Woche brauchst, ist in deinem treuen Rollkoffer verstaut und so machst du dich auf den Weg zur offenen Rezeption. Es gibt einen kleinen Wasserfallbrunnen in der Eingangshalle und du wirst mit einem freundlichen „Mahalo“ begrüßt. Die Dame beim Check-in erklärt dir, wo du alles findest, sie überreicht dir mit liebenswürdigen Lächeln die Zimmerkarte. Du bedankst dich und freust dich nur noch auf das Deluxe Zimmer, das dich zwar ein Vermögen gekostet hat, aber deine geschundene Seele hat es sich einfach verdient. Du wirst dir heute Abend mal den Zimmerservice gönnen, da du einfach nur auf deinem Balkon abhängen möchtest und den Meeresschildkröten beim Schwimmen zusehen willst und wer weiß, vielleicht ist ja auch der ein oder andere nett anzusehende Surfer in den Wellen unterwegs.

Das Zimmer ist einfach ein Traum. Es gibt eine große Badewanne, eine extra Dusche, zwei Waschbecken, ein kleines Ankleidezimmer, ein riesiges Bett, eine Kaffeemaschine sowie einen Kühlschrank. Du gehst an dem gigantischen Flachbildschirm, der an der Wand hängt, vorbei auf den Balkon, von dem du direkt auf das Meer und den Horizont schauen kannst.  
Die Luft ist warm und angenehm auf deiner Haut, du schließt die Augen und mit einem Mal hast du das Gefühl, er ist da, umarmt dich von hinten und flüstert dir ins Ohr, dass er dich liebt – so oft hat er das gemacht und jedes einzelne Mal bist du innerlich fast gestorben – dein Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als du deine Augen wieder öffnest, finden die angesammelten Tränen ihren Weg über deine Wange.  
Wütend über dich selbst wischst du sie hastig weg. „Nicht hier! Nicht jetzt! Lass mich endlich in Frieden!“, murmelst du vor dich her.  
Alleine sein ist keine gute Idee, also wirfst du deine Pläne für einen ruhigen Abend über Bord und entscheidest dich kurzer Hand für die 70er Party im „Surfer“, die in circa einer Stunde beginnen soll, zumindest laut des „What‘s on – Turtle Bay“, das dir die Mitarbeiterin beim Check-in in die Hand gedrückt hat. Also genug Zeit für eine ausgiebige Dusche, aufhübschen und die neuen in Vegas erstanden Klamotten zur Schau zu tragen.

80 Minuten später blickst du zufrieden in den bodentiefen Spiegel.  
Du hast das Maximum herausgeholt – mit anderen Worten du siehst rattenscharf aus. Deine (Haarfarbe) Haare locker hochgesteckt, sodass einzelne Strähnen dein Gesicht umspielen.  
Das Glitzerkleid ist der Hammer, es umspielt deinen Körper und betont deine Vorzüge perfekt, dazu die (farbe) Pumps, die gerade die richtige Höhe haben, um darin bequem tanzen zu können.  
Du packst dein Smartphone und den Zimmerschüssel in deine Clutch und machst dich auf den Weg zur Hotelbar.  
Von weitem hörst du schon „Staying alive“ von den Bee Gees. Du lächelst voll Vorfreude, als du den kleinen Club betrittst, blickst du dich neugierig um, ein paar Surferboys tanzen bereits ausgelassen zu den Oldies und pfeifen, als sie dich sehen. Das könnte eventuell doch ein erfolgreicher Abend werden, vorausgesetzt du hast es geschafft Tom und den ganzen Mist in deinem Hotelzimmer zurückzulassen.  
Schnurstracks steuerst du die Bar an und bestellst dir einen „Off the wall“, sofort kommt einer der blonden Jungs angelaufen und reicht dem Barkeeper seine Zimmerkarte: “Her drink´s on me.“, du drehst dich zu ihm und bedankst dich, während du ihn musterst. Also, schlecht aussehen ist anders!  
„Would you like to join us, I´m Brian and this is John.“ Er zeigt auf seinen Freund, der dir von der Tanzfläche mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand zuprostet. Du überlegst kurz und schiebst dann alle Vorsicht beiseite und beschließt einfach einen schönen Abend zu haben ohne ständig über alles nachzudenken.  
Der Barkeeper stellte dir den Cocktail hin, du nimmst ihn und folgst Brian auf die Tanzfläche: “Thanks for the drink, guys, My name is (name).“ Du nimmst einen Schluck von dem fruchtigen Getränk, das es ganz schön in sich hat.  
„Daddy cool“ beginnt, du stellst deinen Drink auf den kleinen Bestelltisch an der Seite der Tanzfläche ebenso wie deine Clutch und beginnst zu dem Rhythmus deine Hüften zu bewegen.  
Der Alkohol beginnt seine ganze Wirkung zu entfalten und du verlierst dich in der Musik und den beiden recht durchtrainierten Körpern der großen blonden Männern.

Dein Glas leert sich zusehends und du genießt es von den beiden heißen Kerlen umworben zu werden. Als du plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter dir hörst und bemerkst, wie die Surferboys etwas zurückweichen.  
„Yo Girl, come an’ join me.“ Du drehst dich um und niemand Geringeres als Samuel L. Jackson steht hinter dir.  
Du strahlst ihn an, entschuldigst dich bei den Boys und folgst dem Schauspieler zu seinem Tisch, wo bereits eine blonde Frau, die sich als Brie vorstellt, und ein junger Mann mit sehr auffälligem Bart, der Jordan heißt, sitzen. Er stellt dich vor und sagt dann zu dir: „Thank me later, honey, these guy are not good for you, trust me!“  
„What makes you think that? You only know my other me.“, lallst du schon leicht, der verdammte Cocktail war echt stark.  
Er klopft dir auf die Schulter und lächelt nur.  
Die Kellnerin kommt angestürmt und zückt ihren Block. Er bestellt dir nochmal den selben Cocktail, außerdem eine große Flasche Wasser mit mehreren Gläsern und für sich eine Flasche Jameson Whisky. Die anderen beiden bestellen Cola Zero und Bier.  
Als die junge Frau die Getränke bringt und du die Flasche siehst, spürst du wieder diesen Stich im deinem Herzen, wenn auch etwas dumpfer als sonst, da der Alkohol dich ganz gut benebelt hat.  
Warum muss der Schauspieler sich auch unbedingt Toms Lieblingswhisky bestellen. So kann das ja mit dem Vergessen nix werden, beschwert sich dein angeschwipstes Fangirl empört.  
„Is he still running around the island?“, erkundigte sich Samuel bei der jungen Frau, diese verdrehte die Augen: „What do you think!“  
Der Schauspieler schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
Obwohl du tief in Gedanken versunken bis, bekommst du am Rande mit, dass Brie wohl die Hauptdarstellerin und Jordan der Regisseur des Films ist, in dem Samuel auch einen Hauptcharakter spielt.  
Die Stunden vergehen ratz fatz und irgendwann beginn Samuel erneut darüber nachzudenken, wo er dich schon mal gesehen hat.  
„Believe me, I´ve seen that woman before! But I don´t know where! I have to find this shit out!“  
Du lächelst ihn an und schlägst vor: “Maybe from another flight?“  
„No...No! That´s enough to drive you mad!“  
„Just relax, buddy, you will remember it.“, klopft Jordan dem Mimen beschwichtigend auf die Schulter.  
Der DJ legt „I will survive“ auf und du fühlst dich berufen zu dem Song die Tanzfläche zu stürmen.  
„Uh, look who´s finally joining us!“, ruft Brie begeistert auf und du drehst dich um, um zu sehen wen sie meint.  
Auf einmal hast du das Gefühl die Wände kommen auf dich zugerast und drohen dich zu erdrücken. Alles um dich herum fühlt sich an wie dunkle Materie, während Diana Ross mit kräftiger Stimme:  
I should have changed that fucking lock  
I would have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me  
zum Besten gibt und es hätte nicht passender sein können, denn offensichtlich findet das Schicksal es gerade richtig lustig dir ins Knie zu ficken!  
Tom „I left you for Taylor Swift“ Hiddleston betritt soeben die Bar und blickt sich suchend um.  
Okay, wo ist hier bitte der Notausgang!!! kreischt dein inneres Fangirl während es sich den Raketenwerfer über die Schulter legt und Tom mit rot unterlaufenen Augen anvisiert.  
„I have to go now!“, teilst du rasch mit und greifst nach deiner Clutch.  
I will survive that sagst du dir immer lauter vor und dann treffen sich eure Blicke. Tom scheint genauso überrascht/geschockt zu sein dich hier zu sehen wie umgekehrt. Und was sieht er gut aus. Er trägt eine brauen Anzughose, die seine schlanken Beine perfekt betont und dazu ein weißes Hemd, das ein wenig an die 70er erinnert. Und Gott er sieht noch genauso durchtrainiert aus wie zu Beginn des Jahres! Und plötzlich setzt sich das Puzzle in deinem Kopf zusammen. Der Nachdreh ist offensichtlich für den streng geheimen Film, den Tom unter anderem Anfang des Jahres gedreht hat.  
Dein inneres Fangirl, das den Raketenwerfer zu Seite gelegt hat und sich erstmal den Sabber vom Mundwinkel wischt, macht dich auf den Stoff seines Hemdes aufmerksam, der mit Mühe und Not seine viel muskulöseren Oberarme im Zaun zu halten versucht. Du ermahnst dich innerlich, dass du jetzt einen möglichst würdevollen Abgang brauchst, danach wäre immer noch genug Zeit in deinem Zimmer zu einem Häuflein Elend zusammen zu brechen. Jeder deiner Muskeln ist angespannt, als du so würdevoll wie irgend möglich an ihm vorbei die Bar zu verlassen versuchst.  
„(Name)“, sagt er leise, als du an ihm vorbeischreitest und dann schnellen Schrittes zu den Aufzügen läufst.  
Hoffentlich folgt er dir nicht, bittest du inständig, während du den Knopf gefühlte 10000 Mal betätigst. Du weißt, dass der Fahrstuhl deshalb nicht schneller kommt, aber ein Versuch ist es wert.  
„Komm schon“, flehst du den Lift an, als du Schritte hinter dir auf dem Marmorboden hörst.  
Du bist echt noch nicht bereit Tom wieder gegenüber zu stehen.  
„Hey, Babe, why are you leaving so fast?“ Du drehst dich langsam zu den beiden blonden Männern um, die dir offenbar gefolgt sind.  
„I do not feel well.“, antwortest du schulterzuckend.  
Die Tür des Aufzugs öffnet sich und du gehst hinein und betätigst den Knopf. Die beiden folgen dir und als sich die Tür zu schließen beginnt, drücken sie dich gegen die kalte Aufzugwand und fangen an dich am ganzen Körper zu begrapschen.  
“Don´t worry, we will make sure, that you feel better.“, sagt John, während er dir zwischen die Beine greift. Du versuchst ihn von dir wegzustoßen, doch Brian hält dich fest.

„I don´t think the lady asked for your company!“, hörst du eine dir sehr wohlbekannte Stimme. Die Tür des Fahrstuhls öffnet sich wieder und die beiden Männer drehen sich um und beginnen ihn zu beschimpfen.  
Und dann erscheint auch Samuel und stellt sich neben Tom: „Is there a problem?“, fragt er und klopft dem Briten freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
Die Surferboys machen den Versuch an den Schauspielern vorbei zurück in die Bar zu gehen. Doch Tom hindert sie daran:“ I really think you owe the lady an apology!“, sagte er fordernd und Samuel stimmt ihm zu.  
Die beiden drehte sich zu dir um und quetschen sich eine Entschuldigung raus, doch mittlerweile ist auch das Personal des Hotels auf die Sache aufmerksam geworden und der Nachtmanager des Resorts verweist, nach kurzer Rücksprache mit den Prominenten, die Störenfriede des Hotels.  
Er entschuldigt sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten und überreicht dir einen Gutschein für eine Wellness Behandlung.  
Das alles fühlt sich an wie ein absoluter Albtraum, was sollst du jetzt nur machen. Du sitzt wie ein Häuflein Elend auf der Sitzgruppe in der Hotellobby, ein Glas Wasser in deiner zitternden Hand.  
So hattest du dir das Wiedersehen mit Tom nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du es dir in deinen Tagträumen schon unzählige Male vorgestellt.  
Er hat gegenüber von dir Platz genommen und blickt dich besorgt an. Samuel ist in die Bar zurückgegangen um den anderen Bescheid zu sagen.  
„Are you alright, (name)?“, fragt Tom nach einigen schweigsamen Momenten.  
Oh wie gerne du ihm jetzt einfach alles an den Kopf werfen möchtest, was dich in den letzten Monaten alles belastet hat, doch du bist viel zu aufgewühlt und auch dankbar, dass er dich gerettet hat. Du möchtest dir gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn er dir nicht gefolgt wäre, du erschauderst und spürst die Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.  
„I think so.“, antwortest du ihm leise und legst deine Arme beschützend um deinen Körper. Du fühlst dich gerade so verletzlich und nicht in der Lage ihm auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen.  
„Can I do something for you?“, erkundigt er sich fürsorglich.  
Wie wäre es damit nicht so perfekt so sein!?, schreit ihn dein inneres Fangirl tief unten aus deinen Eingeweiden an und zieht eine Schnute.  
Du schüttelst nur deinen Kopf: „I just want to be alone!“, lügst du ihn an. Er nickt verständnisvoll: “Alright, I will guide you to your room.“ Er steht auf, nimmt deine Clutch und wartet geduldig, bis du aufgestanden bist.  
„Oh my god I just heard what happend! How are you?“, kommt Brie aus der Bar angestürmt und sieht dich mitleidig an.  
Du lächelst sie an: “It´s okay, thank you.“  
Tom dreht sich zu ihr und sagt ihr, dass er dich noch aufs Zimmer bringen möchte. Sie zwinkert ihm zu: “Alright but don´t let me wait too long you still owe me a dance off!“  
Er lacht sein berühmtes Lachen und in dir bricht ein Damm. Du schluckst hart und flehst, dass du es schaffst die Tränen zurückzuhalten, bis du in deinem Zimmer bist.  
Er führt dich zum Treppenhaus, denn er ahnt, dass du nicht heiß darauf bist den Aufzug zu nehmen.  
„On which floor are you?“, erkundigt er sich, während er neben dir die Stufen hochgeht.  
„The fifth“, während du schon außer Atem bist, geht seiner noch ganz gleichmäßig und du bist froh, als ihr endlich im 5. Stock ankommt, als ihr dein Zimmer erreicht, bedankst du dich noch bei ihm, er gibt dir deine Tasche, aus der du schnell die Zimmerkarte kramst. Die Tür öffnet sich und du steckst sie in die Halterung, die den Storm anschaltet.  
Als du dich zu ihm umdrehst, blickt er dich eindringlich an: “Good night,(name)“, bevor er sich umdreht um zu gehen, fügt er noch hinzu “I hope you forgive me one day.“  
Du schließt die Tür hinter dir und sinkst gegen sie gelehnt zu Boden. Ein lautes Schluchzen presst sich aus deiner Kehle gefolgt von Wassermassen.  
Warum tut es nur so verdammt weh und das noch auch noch 5 Monate danach?  
Du weißt nicht, wie lange du dort gegen die Tür gelehnt sitzt und in deiner Trauer und Wut vergehst, doch irgendwann beschließt du, es reicht, du solltest wenigstens versuchen ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden. Du schleppst dich ins Bad und als du in den großen Spiegel blickst, erschreckst du dich erst mal gewaltig. „Schluß jetzt, das muss aufhören.“, beschließt du und schälst dich aus deinen Klamotten, schaltest die Regendusche ein und genießt das warme Wasser auf deiner Haut und wäschst die Fratze ab, die dich da eben im Spiegel angestarrt hat.

Es dauert noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis du endlich einschlafen kannst, doch zum Glück ist dein Körper so geschafft, dass du in einen traumlosen Schlaf fällst.

Ein Klopfen dringt an deine Ohren, du schlägst die Augen auf und blickst auf den Radiowecker, der dir verrät, dass es gerade kurz nach 10 Uhr morgens ist. Du brauchst einen Moment um zu realisieren, wo du bist, bevor du um: „One moment“ bittest.  
Du kriechst aus deinem Bett, ziehst dir schnell den Morgenmantel über und gehst dann zur Tür.  
„Who´s there?“, erkundigte du dich.  
„It´s me, Samuel“, hörst du die tiefe Stimme des Schauspielers.  
Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf dein Gesicht und du öffnest ihm die Tür.  
„Good morning“, sagt er kauend, eine Banane in seiner rechten Hand, sein anfänglich entspannter Gesichtsausdruck verschwindet mit dem Moment, als er dich sieht, „My god what happend to you?“, fragt er besorgt, als er dein vom nächtlichen Heulkrampf sicher unschön aufgedunsenes Gesicht sieht.  
Du winkst ab und bittest ihn rein und schließt die Tür hinter ihm, er nimmt an dem kleinen Esstisch Platz und isst die Banane fertig.  
„I had some turbulence last night...“, sagst du ihm knapp und hoffst dass er das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen will.  
Er wirft die Schale in den Mülleimer und stützt sich dann auf seinen Armen auf dem Tisch ab und blickt dich schweigend an, bevor er wieder das Wort ergreift.  
„Okay sweetheart“, beginnt er,“Finally I found out where I know you from!“ Du grinst darüber, dass er einfach nicht locker läßt und es unbedingt rausfinden möchte.  
Du hebst deine Hand „Could you give me a minute I totally need coffee...what about you?“ Du gehst zur Kaffeemaschine und schaltest diese ein, er bejaht deine Frage, also nimmst du zwei Tassen vom Regal und bereitest dein Lebenselixier zu.

Die dampfenden Tassen stellst du auf dem Tisch ab und setzt dich ihm gegenüber.  
„I´m all ears.“, forderst du ihn auf seinen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen.  
„Alright where should I start.  
Hiddleston -  
He misses you!  
He regrets breaking up with you!  
But he is too much of a coward to admit it!  
Afraid of your reaction!  
Trust me I know it! I saw him countless times looking at picture of you on his phone with tears in his eyes!“  
Wow, das hat gesessen, während dein innerers Fangirl einen fiesen Rachetanz aufführt, fühlst du dich gerade echt nicht besser – Was sollst du denn jetzt tun, wie reagieren?  
Samuel scheint deine innere Zerrissenheit zu bemerken und meint nur: „Do you know what they call me back home?“  
Du schüttelst deinen Kopf.  
„(name) I´m Dr. Loooveee!“, sagt er mit sing sang in der Stimme, “That´s my super power, bringing people together.“  
Hergottchen ist der knuffig, als du ihn anlächelst, blickt er auf seine Uhr und springt auf “Uhh we have to hurry, driver will be there in 20 minutes“  
„What?“, fragst du ihn irritiert.  
„I just invited you to the set, you will be my special guest. So you better get ready.“  
Du blickst ihn entgeistert an und dann geht alles ganz schnell, er bittet dich in einer Viertelstunde in der Lobby zu sein und verlässt das Zimmer. Du schwingst deinen Hintern ratz fatz unter die Dusche, schminkst dich routiniert und ziehst dir deine Lieblingsjeans und ein lockeres Tanktop über, dazu bequeme Sneakers. Du möchtest dich wohl in deiner Haut fühlen und dich nicht irgendwie verkleiden, solltest du Tom über den Weg laufen. Und plötzlich wird dir bewusst, dass Samuel dich ganz schön überrumpelt hat, doch jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

Die Natur auf Oahu ist einmalig und wundervoll. Die Limousine ist fast 30 Minuten unterwegs, bis sie vor einer Schranke anhält und der Fahrer seinen Ausweis vor ein Lesegerät hält und, nachdem der Weg frei ist, die Fahrt fortsetzt.

„You will manage it, girl.“, Samuel klopft dir aufmunternd auf den Oberschenkel und fügt dann noch hinzu. „Go get him!“  
Als ihr aus dem Auto aussteigt, gibt er dir deinen Guest VIP Pass und erklärt dir grob, wo ihr euch befindet und was heute als Nachdreh auf dem Plan steht .  
Ihr betretet den allgemeinen Aufenthaltsbereich, dort ist ein leckeres Buffet aufgebaut und er bietet dir an erst mal in aller Ruhe zu frühstücken, während er in die Maske geht.  
„Make yourself at home.“, ruft er dir im Gehen zu und lässt dich mit einer Auswahl an leckerem Obst und vielem mehr zurück.

Du hast dir gerade ein Bagel mit (Sorte) Marmelade bestrichen, als du eine dir sehr bekannte Stimme hörst.  
„You really got the moves, Brie!“, schärmt er und sie kichert.  
Wie schön, dass die beiden offensichtlich noch richtig Spaß hatten, als du dir die Augen ausgeheult hast. Du kannst es nicht verhindern, obwohl sie ja wirklich ein lieber Mensch zu sein scheint und zum Glück nicht Taylor heißt, schleicht sich auf ein Mal das Gefühl von Eifersucht ein.  
Dir ist ganz klar, dass du das echt schnell in den Griff bekommen solltest, denn du bist gerade echt nah daran gebaut ihm eine richtige Szene zu machen und so tief willst du einfach nicht sinken.  
Du sitzt mit dem Rücken zum Buffet und die beiden bemerken dich offensichtlich nicht, da Brie Tom auf einmal fragt: „What was it with (name) and you?"  
Es dauert einen sehr langen Moment und deine Ohren wachsen ins Unermessliche, bevor er sagt: “Brie, don´t get me wrong but I‘d rather not talk about it“  
Klar, wieso sollte er auch darüber reden wollen, könnte ja vielleicht weh tun und er ist ja Mister Perfekt!  
“I can only say we had a wonderful time together...“, die geräuschvolle Kaffeemaschine überdeckt den Rest seiner Worte.

Als die beiden zum Tisch kommen und er dich entdeckt, entgleisen seine Gesichtszüge komplett. Er stellt seinen Teller mit Obst und seinen Milchkaffee ab und fragt dann überrascht: “What are you doing here!“  
„Good morning to you too“, stellst du leicht sarkastisch fest „I´m a guest of Samuel’s.“  
Es dauert einen Moment, bis er sich wieder im Griff hat und da ist er wieder der britische Gentleman: „Excuse me (name) I was not expecting you!“ Brie nickt dir freundlich zu, doch irgendwas in ihrem Blick sagt dir, dass sie nicht begeistert ist, dass du hier bist.  
Doch das ist dir jetzt mal so richtig scheißegal, denn du hast beschlossen, um Tom zu kämpfen auf der Fahrt zum Drehort, konntest du nur an Samuels Worte denken und dein Entschluss steht fest. Du willst Tom zurück und wirst versuchen mit allen Mitteln dein Ziel zu erreichen.


End file.
